In Memoriam
by Lady RavenEyes
Summary: Harry visits the war memorial at Hogwarts one Christmas and meets Neville there.


**Disclaimer - **Not mine all credit goes to J.K.Rowling.

This is a one shot centering around Harry and Neville. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

* * *

_**In Memoriam **_

An old, old man stood at the war memorial on the grounds of Hogwarts. The names of every witch, wizard, house elf, centaur and every other creature who fought and died in the Last Battle against Voldemort was listed along with their age. The gentleman had come here on the anniversary of the last battle for the past 83 years. But today was different. It wasn't the anniversary of the last battle today. Christmas was coming in a few days and it was at this time that the friends he had lost were remembered the most clearly and missed the most terribly. The students of Hogwarts were used to his comings and goings and didn't ay attention to his presence anymore. Like wise the gentleman looked upon the children with a wistful longing that would never be fulfilled. His time at Hogwarts was cut short and that was a time that he would never get back.

Harry Potter tore his eyes away from the first years who were having a snowball fight laughing and ducking as snow flew in all directions. The snowball fights with the Weasley's and Hermione instantly came to mind and Harry smiled softly to himself. There were so many names on that memorial. So many had died that should have lived.

Colin Creevey's name was near the top of the list. Colin told Harry once that he wanted to be a photographer for the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't doubt that he would have been a very good photographer indeed. Hermione and Denis Creevey had collected all of Colin's photo's and had included them in a best selling companion piece to Hogwarts – A History which was titled Hogwarts in Modern Times.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were listed side by side. Neither of them should have died. They should have lived. More than anything Harry wished they could have seen Teddy grow up, go to Hogwarts, and marry Victoire Weasley. But all Teddy had were stories and pictures, just as Harry had of his parents. Fate was cruel in the way it repeated itself.

But out of all the names Fred Weasley jumped out the most. It was Fred Weasely that was most missed by all. George had a difficult time with his death and without Lee and Angelina there Harry doubted that George would have pulled out of his misery at all. Slowly the jokes returned, slowly the humor that was so missed came back. Then Percy had had twin boys and named them Fred and George. Much to Percy's dismay they were exactly like their namesakes and took over Weasley's Wizard Weezes when George and Ron retired.

"Did you know them?"

Harry turned and saw one of the first years standing next to him. She was short with long blonde, almost white, hair.

"Yes," Harry told her, "too many of them."

"That's what my Grandmother said. She fought against Voldemort and was a friend of Harry Potter!" The girl squeaked excitedly.

"Oh? Who was your grandmother?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Luna Scamander," she said. Harry didn't need to head the name Lovegood or know that she married Newt Scamander's grandson to know that that's who the child was talking about. Their similarities in appearance were too similar for her not to be related.

"Yes," Harry said, "we were close friends, your grandmother and I. She was a great witch. I bet you're in Ravenclaw as well?"

"Oh yes. But my older brother is in Gryffindor."

"It's cold out here, Miss Scamander. How about you go inside and get some hot chocolate from the Great Hall?"

"Yes, Professor! Good bye, Harry Potter." The little girl skipped away as if she hadn't a care in the world, just like Luna did so often.

"Every time I see her I miss Luna." Neville said, watching her skip away. Neville looked back at Harry. "Will you stay for dinner, Harry?"

"Are you sure, Neville?" Harry asked him. "No one will mind?"

"As Headmaster I have the happy benefit of having all the visitors that I want. Besides, I already flooed Ginny and she said that she would be joining us."

"Well that's settled then," Harry said smiling. "Seems like forever ago that we were students here."

"It should," Neville chuckled, "We did just turn 110 after all."


End file.
